Testing the Right Hand Man
Knock, Knock..........Knock,Knock. "Sōgetsu, I need to talk to you for a moment." the right hand man of Sougetsu Joshin says as he enters his office without giving Sougetsu a chance to allow him to come in. That was how Joshin was, he would be considerate at sometimes, knocking on the door was very considerate of him. Usually Joshin would just walk in without knocking, or in some situations kick in the door, but because he was Sougetsu's right hand man he decided to knock. He then walks over to where his Yukikage was sitting and says, "I have something I need to share with you. While I was out again, I decided to visit on of Orochimaru's hideouts and discovered something very valuable." Joshin then pulls out two jars with a name on each of them, the jars had the DNA of two very strong ninja. "This is the DNA of the , and , Kabuto may of left this at the hideout when reincarnating them, these two can be a great asset to my Edo Tensei and a new technique I will be creating soon. But I just wanted your permission first." Joshin says as he sets the jars down on a nearby table. "Joshin, could you maybe just once give me a chance to respond before you begin doing things?" Sōgetsu's eyes peered at the jar. He was silent for a really long time, "How about this...if you win, you can reincarnate them, and use them to your liking. If I win, you reincarnate them, and I use them to my liking." Sōgetsu stands from his desk, "You can't object this offer..." He states making his way out of his office, heading out and reaching an open field. "But I had stuff planned, I was gone go back to Orochimaru's....... ahh fuck it." Joshin says as he follows Sougetsu to the open field. When he gets there he says, "Shall I go first, or will you do the honors?" Sōgetsu pulled his blade down to his side, and it's while hilt reflected off of the sun's rays. The crest of the Uchiha, sat side to the crest of the Hōzuki. He turned it so that it only showed the crest of the Hōzuki, "Please do start." Joshin pulls out his own plain Sword from its sheath and dashes at Sougetsu at immense speeds, but at speeds he knew Sougetsu could comprehend. Once he got into range of Sougetsu, he funnels light surges of Lightning Release chakra into his sword, and does a downward slashing motion towards Sougetsu. Knowing that Sougetsu was a Hozuki, funneling the Lightning into his blade would stop him from Hydrifying himself. "Joshin...it isn't like you to try to do such things. Even you should know my abilities." Sōgetsu states, lifting one foot when he saw Joshin taking off, his one lift was preping him for take off. Sōgetsu trained under Raido Namikaze to get his speed to an acceptable level. In a second, he could cover twenty meters. His foot he stood on sparked in lightning, and with a single step, he was able to quickly move to the side, leaving only a after image. Joshin would miss, and as he passed him, Sōgetsu could smell the lightning erupting on his sword. "He even planned to handicap me in one blow." He thought before running in the opposing direction of Joshin. Sōgetsu's movement would leave behind a trail of paralyzing electricity. From the point he side stepped until now, this ensured Joshin would be kept still for at least seven seconds. Turning around Sōgetsu's empty hand formed a hand gun, and as it did, a jet-like stream shot at Joshin, and could hit him within less that six seconds. "And you should know mine as well." Joshin says as before even saying that, a kunai with lightning embedded into it came flying towards Sougetsu. Joshin's reflexes were like no other as he could not only sense the lightning at Sougetsu's feet, but follow him as well predicting where he would stop. This was brought on by years of training with his sense, and he could also feel the paralyzing trail of electricity behind him which is why he didn't follow. The Kunai was thrown way before the water gun technique; as soon as Sougetsu shot, the kunai would be less than two seconds away from him due to the force at which Joshin threw it. The kunai was on a track to collide with the water gun technique and defiantly slice through it and hit its intended target if nothing was done. Sōgetsu basic perception of sensing allowed him to turn just in time to liquefy his body allowing the kunai to phase right through him. The lightning imbued kunai had no affect, and using the Lame, he drove the blades end into the hole of the kunai and spunt it around. "Beautiful." Sōgetsu states, letting the kunai slide down his blade directly into his tool pouch. "I always needed a new kunai." Suddenly the area found itself surrounded in a mist. And in a quick instance, Sōgetsu vanished, quietly. "Hiding In Mist huh?" Joshin says to himself as he stops funneling lightning chakra into his sword. He then funnels his chakra into the mist inputting it into different areas, flushing Sougetsu's chakra out of the mist with his own. Joshin knew that Sougetsu was a good sensor, so doing this would jam his sensory abilities trying to find out where Joshin was. Not only that, but Joshin to throw off Sougetsu's sensing abilities even more released Snakes around the area with his chakra signature and his scent. Joshin then weaves a few hand signs and waits. I see..." Sōgetsu moves a bit more, jumping back keeping about thirty meters between the two. Sōgetsu uses his Hide and Seek Technique. This allowed him to remove not only his own scent, sight, hearing, taste, or feeling, but cover his chakra pathway, at this point not even one with the Byakugan could find him. "Too many chakra bases moving..." Sōgetsu's most was thick, and with Joshin's level he was sure to thicken it a bit more, weaking hand seals and he set up his next technique. "Sougetsu, you should know that me and snakes share something in common, and that's ." Joshin says as what Sougetsu could probably sense was that chakra signatures were surrounding him, they were big a Joshin summoned snakes three times bigger than a human. Each snake had enough venom in their fangs to kill 10 elephants, though since elephants and humans gene and DNA buildup was different, the venom would only severely paralyze Sougetsu. If just a drop was to get into Sougetsu some how, it would be all over. "I would say, being in this mist would be a disadvantage for you, and an advantage towards me." Joshin says as unknown in the mist, he gave a specific command to his snakes and they started to strike. "While thermite prion is good, there is no way for him to find me using this technique. This technique even surpasses the second tsuchikage's own ability." Sōgetsu's thoughts were all in his mind, making sure not to utter a word. His Lame, transformed into Samehada. Sōgetsu fixed his hand, shooting more water bullets at Joshin. Quickly he flickered from his previous location, to ensure he could reverse track the path of the shots. One thing the Hide and Seek Technique could not conceal was the persons' heat signature. Sougetsu though that Joshin nor his snakes could find him, but they knew were he was every time through his body heat. The water bullet hit Joshin but do no damage as they gathered water particles from the mist making them heavier and slower, so when they hit Joshin it was just like a brick wall. Joshin's snakes follow Sougetsu's heat signature and again close in on him ready to strike. Applying Lightning Release to his feet, Sougetsu's steps were faster than before. Additionally, the snakes would come to an halt, thanks to the techniques additional effect. Standing in the center, Sougetsu began to create numerous ice mirrors, looking down forming a dome-like feature. "Time to get rid of this mist, Ehh Sougetsu???" Joshin said as wind started to gather around his feet, spinning Joshin in place lifting him off the ground. A tornado starts to form around Joshin as it acted as a vacuum, sucking the mist into it until all the mist particles were in the twister. It then turned into a water twister and Joshin said, "Think I have a new technique in mind." Joshin then dispelled the water in a different direction from Sougetsu and notices the mirrors. "Now this could be a problem." He said to himself as the snakes that were paralyzed gained their felling back and returned back to their home. Showing off a bit of his cocky attitude, as the mirrors were then completed he says, "Have I demonstrated my full strength to you yet?" With a smile on his face as he cocks his right hand back and with a very fast strike that even caused fire to form around his fist from the friction it created in the air similar to Morning Peacock, he strikes the ground. The sockwave alone was enough to break the mirrors in thousands of pieces and the sheer strength of the strike caused the ground to form a massive crater nearly 5 times bigger than one caused by the Chakra Enhanced Strength, if Sougetsu was in the area, the shockwave was sure to get him. Dust and snow filled the air from punch that Joshin just delivered and when he pulled his hand from the ground it was completely shredded. His hand was nearly gone while up his arm there were singes from the friction and blood going all up his arm. Veins were popping out of the arm and the skin on his hand and upper forearm was gone, thought the bone did not break and the muscle did not tear. Joshin screamed in pain and pleasure increasing his physical strength even more. His arm then started to repair itself and Joshin moved his arm around a bit squeezing his hand to get the felling back as the nerves were burned off as well. "Well that was my strength without chakra." The whole battle field wasn't even recognizable as the ground was ravaged. Sōgetsu, took a few back steps. However, during the entire time, his movements remained silent. Sougetsu made a singal hand seal, and all the prices of mirrors that laid on the ground, began to reform around both of them. As the connected, the cracks began to fade away, reforming the full mirror. Just as if nothing happened in the first place. Sougetsu used his left index finger to draw a circle in front of himself in the air. Joshin makes a certain hand gesture and a circular wave of chakra emits from around Joshin in a circular dome shape that hits the mirrors and they instantly fall and break again, but this time there was no putting them back together as the wave of chakra disabled the physical energy of the mirrors. If Sougetsu was hit by the wake of chakra, his ability to use and mold chakra would be disabled as well. "Perfect timing..." As Joshin made his hand gesture, Sougetsu, using his raw speed, to gain distance. Sougetsu was stated to be the second fastest shinobi, covering twenty meters in just a single second, using only his raw speed. While moving, he again, summoned his this fogged mist. Likewise, he created a wide array of mirrors...Around Joshin, spears of ice, would travel at top speed towards Joshin. By the time Sougetsu would cover the 20 meters and summon the mist even with his speed, his hand gestures were complete and the wave of chakra was sent out hitting the mirrors before the spears of ice were fired. The mist was mixed with the dust created from when Joshin punched the ground, since there were millions of particles that clumped together in the mist, gravity pulled all the mist down to the ground. Everything was now visible as Joshin weaved another number of hand signs this time forming 5 hounds that tower over Joshin. He then sent them to attack Sougetsu as they bark and run towards him covering 10 meters every stride meaning in two seconds they would be in range of Sougetsu. Sougetsu took off in the opposing direction, the hounds, were a second slower than he was, and he could work with that. "Joshin could have checked my Info Card (Abilities Section) to know my speed." Continuing, Sougetsu amplified his feet with lightning activating his Flash Step. Making him that much more fast, increasing the gap. Turning around, he summoned the spears of ice once again. However, this time it was at his advantage. The beast would be running to fast, to stop and derange their path, therefore most likely assuring their collision with his certain-kill technique. The Hounds trailed behind Sougetsu as they kicked up dirt behind them running at full speed. Joshin would wait where he was for them to lead Sougetsu back to where he was as he weaved series of hand signs; the hounds weren't just ordinary muts as they had minds of their own according to Joshin's will. Two of the hounds broke off from the pack and went to try and flank Sougetsu, the other three still trailed behind him as they started firing balls of fire towards Sougetsu, but missing because of how fast they were moving and how small and fast Sougetsu was compared to them. As the ice spears came towards the hounds, it seemed that the spears would kill them, but they were also agile as they leaped above the spears, around them, bounced off trees, etc to not get hit by them. This would manage for Sougetsu to gain more distance but they were still two more hounds flanking around.